I'm Stuck on You
by EvenThoIDoubtedIt
Summary: One-shot Songfic. Lizzie tries to deal after the break up with Gordo. Based on Stacie Orrico's 'Stuck.'


I'm Stuck on You  
  
A/N: my first sonfic. It might suck.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or the song 'Stuck' by Stacie Orrico.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::  
  
~I can't get out of bed today  
  
Or get you off my mind  
  
I just can't seem to find a way  
  
To leave the love behind~  
  
Lizzie rolled over and looked at her alarm clock. She rubbed her eyes and took a second glance just as her alarm rang. She turned it off and sat up. She ra her fingers through her hair and noticed a photgraph that was sitting on her dresser.  
  
~I ain't trippin  
  
I'm just missing (you)  
  
You know what I'm saying  
  
You know what I mean~  
  
Lizzie sat up and rubbed her swollen eyes again. She realized she must have been crying in her sleep again.  
  
~You kept me hanging on a string  
  
While you made me cry  
  
I tried to give you everything  
  
But you just gave me lies  
  
I ain't trippin  
  
I'm just missing (you)  
  
You know what I'm saying  
  
You know what I mean (yeah)~  
  
She stood up and walked up to her dresser. She picked up the photgraph and stared at it. The picture of Gordo and her, a couple of months ago. Gordo had his arms wrapped around her and Lizzie was leaning in to kiss him. They both looked so happy.  
  
Lizzie shook her head and ripped the photo apart. She looked up and stared at her reflection in ther mirror. She was a complete mess.  
  
~Every now and then  
  
When I'm all alone  
  
I be wishing you will call me on the telephone  
  
Say you want me back  
  
But you never do  
  
I feel like such a fool  
  
There's nothing I can do..  
  
I'm such a fool  
  
For you~  
  
Lizzie picked up her hairbrush and pulled it through the mass of blonde tangles. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a t-shirt. It was her favourite one that said "You're So Yesterday." She threw it over head and tugged it down. She put on some jeans and grabbed her backpack. She didn't bother taking a shower. She trudged downstairs and walked out the door without getting anything to eat.  
  
~I can't take it  
  
what am i waiting for?  
  
my hearts still breaking  
  
I miss you even more  
  
And I can't fake it  
  
The way I could before  
  
I hate you, but I love you  
  
I can't stop thinking of you  
  
It's true   
  
I'm stuck on you~  
  
She walked slowly to school. It started to rain so she stopped at a bench and reached into her backpack. She pulled out a sweatshirt and put it on. She pulled up her hood and continued on her way.  
  
~Now love's a broken record that's  
  
Been skipping in my head  
  
I keep singing yesterday  
  
Why we got to play these games we play?  
  
I ain't trippin  
  
I'm just missing (you)  
  
You know what I'm saying  
  
You know what I mean (yeah)~  
  
The day flew by quickly, and Lizzie hadn't seen a sign of Gordo and his new girlfriend. Also known as Miranda, supposodly Lizzie's best friend.   
  
She didn't eat a thing at all. At lunch, she huddled alone in the corner and studied for her history test, ignoring the world around her.  
  
~Every now and then  
  
When I'm all alone  
  
I be wishing you would call me on the telephone  
  
Say you want me back  
  
But you never do  
  
I feel like such a fool  
  
I can't take it  
  
what am i waiting for?  
  
My hearts still breaking  
  
I miss you even more  
  
And I can't fake it  
  
The way I could before  
  
I hate you, but I love you  
  
I can't stop thinking of you  
  
It's true   
  
I'm stuck on you~  
  
Lizzie scribbled down something in her English notebook. Outside her room, the storm raged on and on, drowning Lizzie in her misery.  
  
She glanced at her phone and stared at it, using her mind to make it ring. After a few minutes, she gave up and returned to her homework.  
  
"I feel like such a fool," she whispered to herself.  
  
~I can't take it  
  
what am i waiting for?  
  
my hearts still breaking  
  
I miss you even more  
  
And I can't fake it  
  
The way I could before  
  
I hate you, but I love you  
  
I can't stop thinking of you-  
  
I hate you, but I love you  
  
I can't stop thinking of you  
  
I'm stuck on you~ 


End file.
